El Forastero
by Mr-buggs
Summary: Siempre buscamos una manera de escapar a nuestro pasado, pero no es tan sencillo como uno cree, tienes una nueva vida, trata de adaptarte, tu vida te presento retos y siempre tratas de resolverlo, aunque eso te traiga consecuencias.
1. Prologo

:::

00

:::

* * *

 **Algo que debían saber. En este fic, abra varios cambios tanto en los personajes del juego, varias reglas, posibles modos de juego y agregación de varias cosas (que están fuera del juego) para darle coherencia a la historia y los personajes agregados, además que contara elementos del primero, segundo y el DLC "octo expansión", tardía la información, pero aquí tienen la info. Disfruten de la Lectura.**

* * *

Narración normal

Era un nuevo día en cromo polis y con ello iniciaban las actividades de todos los inklings unos con molestia van a la escuela. otros iniciaban batallas en cromo polis ya sea desde batallas territoriales o competitivas, muchos se divertían ya que eran con sus amigos, otros enfrentaban a sus rivales jurados, el resto de los inklings andaban de compras, descansaban o tenían un momento de convivencia música de disfrutas un poco de la música de las calamarsiñas o cefalopop, si un día normal el cromo polis.

A afueras de la ciudad de cromo polis en los vastos mares, se encontraba un barco de carga con los materiales para los negocios, pero entre todas las personas que estaban a bordo del barco, un inkling boy de 18 años con unos vaqueros, chamaran beige con afelpado, camiseta negra, botas beige y con una gorra invernal cubriendo casi todo el lado derecho de su cabeza, solo mostrando su lado izquierdo, un tentáculo que le llega a nivel de los hombros, recargándose sobre la barandilla del barco mirando asía el horizonte.

¿?: ¿Cuantos días han pasado desde que deje Celapocity? -se dijo así mismo con algo de melancolía, mientras desdoblaba una hoja de papel que tenía en las manos y releerla nueva mente-

Carta:

 _Querido hijo. Se que nuestra última despedida no estuvo en las mejores condiciones, pero… tu madre no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a tu lado un poco más de tiempo._

 _Es egoísta de mi parte pedirte algo así, pero eres el único en el que confió. Como ultima voluntad, pido que esparzas lo último de mi tinta y que tengas algo mejor de lo que yo podía darte en mi ciudad natal Cromo polis._

 _Se que será difícil adaptarse a un nuevo comienzo, pero se que eres fuerte, en el tiempo que llevé contigo vi lo audaz y valiente que has sido y me llena de orgullo que siempre veas por el bien de los seres que amas._

 _No me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y dije, porque todo lo que he hecho a sido por el bien de nuestra pequeña familia… Terl… Al momento de tenerte en mis brazos me llene de una felicidad que no puedo describir y esa felicidad nunca cambio al paso del tiempo, con mi ultimo pesar te dejo estas ultimas palabras… Te quiero mi niño y eso jamás cambiara._

 _Te ama Mamá-_

Las ultimas palabras de su madre plasmadas en una hoja de papel que a llevado por 2 años, un golpe doloroso para él que poco a poco se iba olvidando y a la ves los recuerdos con los que paso con ella también, solo podían recordar su imagen gracias a una foto que el siempre cargaba.

Terl: En las ultimas, siempre demostraste querer me, pero… también daban una imagen errónea… ya no soy ese chico… -se dijo para sí mismo de manera fría y cortan-

O trabes se hundió en sus pensamientos, la idea de una nueva vida le parecía grata… hace un año, pero ahora era algo tan confuso e irreal que no sabia que decir sobre ello, antes de partir, dejo tanto personas que quería, tesoros y memorias, pero cuando cumplió la edad para poderse ir, no titubeo, empaco sus cosas más importantes para él, se fue, sin decir adiós o dar una explicación pero, dicen que las despedidas eran duras pero para el no fue así, personas que él quería y compartía buenas memorias las dejo de un lado, él sabia que se estarían preguntando el por que y mas una persona en específico, no tardo en aplicar fuerza en el barandal de aquel barco el rechinar de sus diente, una mirada completamente vacía en sus ojos y la inexpresividad en su rostro… llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza (en el lado derecho) y sentía lo que ocultaba bajo esa gorra.

Sus ideas siempre divagaban en la distancia o en el odio, pero cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, esta gira de manera bruta y mira uno de los que estaban a cargo una medusa, que se sobre salto por la reacción de aquel inkling.

Medusa: l-lo siento. -dijo con un tartamudeo temeroso-

Terl -al ver la reacción de la medusa, este cambia aun porte un poco nervioso-: he… no se disculpe señor, yo estaba perdido y por tener la guardia baja me sorprendió, así que el único que debe disculpas soy yo -da un peque suspiro y cambia a una actitud más sereno- ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

Medusa: okey…. -dijo en un tono no muy seguro- vengo para informarte que entres, si notas por allá -señala asía el frente- se aproxima algo de lluvia, ya que eres un inkling dudo que quieras he… disolverte -dijo de manera insegura la ultima parte-

Terl: Entiendo, entrare en unos segundo y gracias por la preocupación.

Aquella medusa asintió y luego comenzó a alejarse a continuar con sus labores, mientras que el inkling veía como se alejaba, volvió a ver asía el horizonte, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que no quería tirar las preocupaciones que le dieron, dio un reojo al mar y se retiro al interior de la nave y continuar con "su travesía" a cromo polis.


	2. Chapter 1: Bienvenido a cromo polis

:::

00

:::

Paso una semana desde que vimos a aquel peculiar inkling en el barco, los días para el pasaron algo rápido, convivio con varios trabajadores del barco y también dio algo de apoyo en el mismo, aunque pago un boleto como pasajero, a él no le molestaba de echo le ayudaba a matar el tiempo, pero debes en cuando se perdía por el horizonte, las probabilidades de lluvia eran bajas así que no vería otro día lluvioso por ¿Una semana y media? No estaba seguro, pero algo que descubrió es que al acercarse a cromo polis aumentaba el calor y con ello el agotamiento era más frecuente, tuvo que abandonar su chamarra/abrigo y su gorra de tela, para quedarse con solo su playera y una pañoleta que cubría su cabello ya que él, venia de lugares con bajas temperaturas.

El barco arribo en los puertos que se encontraban en a afueras de cromo polis, Terl bajo de aquel barco, se despidió de las personas y conoció, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante aquellas personas que cumplía y se esforzaban con su deber. Algo que vieron las personas era su equipaje y resaltaba sus maletas, lo que más resaltaba era lo que llevaba en su brazo y su espalda, pero no le dieron importancia.

Narra Terl.

El camino a cromo polis tomo algo de tiempo, pero no me molestaba, aunque me resulto extraño, ya había escuchado de cromo polis antes por parte de mi madre y por parte de los trabajadores del barco que cuando alguien nuevo llega a la ciudad hay un grupo de bienvenido, pero no había ni un alma, no soy de los que disfrutan algo así, pero me parecía extraño y no quería ver a mi madre como una mentirosa y las dudas sobre los marineros del barco surgieron, no le di importancia eso y me dirigí a una un metro que por lo que me comentaron me dejaría lo bastante cerca del centro, por lo general me gustaría ir caminando, pero insistieron que tomara el metro ya que está bastante lejos y podría pasar de todo, sus preocupaciones eran de más, pero acabar de eso decidí tomar el metro ya que ellos me veían como un pequeño calamar, deje de serlo hace mucho y mucho antes de conseguir la edad suficiente para los combates.

Llegue a lo que es la entrada del metro nunca vi uno y me pareció curioso el lugar, me acerque a una taquilla de boletos electrónica, tenía algunas monedas en i bolsillos, las suficientes para pagar el boleto, lo tome y me dirigí a la zona de espera del mismo… encontré un lugar "cómodo" no era necesario buscar un lugar apartado, era el único que estaba en el lugar, regrese un poco a mis pensamientos. Estoy aquí, no hay marcha atrás, esto lo hago para cumplir una voluntad y continuar, pero… este dolor que tengo no se desvanecerá, más porque tengo la causa en mi espalda, no le dejare una causa tan dolorosa a un motivo tan injusto, regrese a la realidad y escuche el altavoz "Tren con dirección a cromo polis" esa era mi señal, tome mis cosas y me acerque a una plataforma, la brisa que ocasionaba era bastante, podría decir que me quitaría mi bandana de la cabeza pero no fue así, al detenerse, pude notar otras personas inklings, medusas, cangrejos, entre otros, tome el último vagón, para mi suerte estaba vacío, bueno, no ahora ya que estoy adentro por qué prefiero estar solo es una cuestión cero preguntas y más si tiene que ver conmigo, no es que se antisocial, no, antes era muy amigable y social, tenía bastantes amigos, pero todo cambión por el "motivo" me aleje, me aislé de los demás de poco a poco fui perdiendo gente a mi alrededor y con ello aprendí a convivir con la soledad, me pregunto ¿Qué pensaran mis viejos amigos? ¿estarán enojados o estarán tristes por mi partida? Nunca lo Sabre. Mientras más me perdía en mi cabeza, el tren comenzó a avanzar…

-30 minutos después-

El tren llegaba a la estación de cromo polis, al salir del vagón, pude notar una diferencia entre esta estación y la otra, esta estaba más vivida, tenía diferentes grafitis y calcomanías en las paredes y asientos, di un suspiro lo bastante largo, no podía esconderlo estaba nervioso de estar aquí, reanude mi andar y me dirigía la salida del lugar, a diferencia del anterior la planta superior solo costaba de las puertas de seguridad un módulo y la salida, pase nueva mente el boleto por el escáner de las puertas de seguridad, pude notar a la medusa que estaba en aquel modulo, estaba descansando placida mente, no me vi con la fuerza para perturbar su sueño, Sali del lugar, los rayos del sol son lo primero que me impactan y antes de seguir…

¿?: ¡Bienvenido!

Terl: ¡Ahh! – da un salto asía atrás-

Vi a un pequeño robot volador con forma de calamar, no esperaba un comité de bienvenida, bueno, no uno electrónico.

Robot: Perdón por el susto, bienvenido a cromo polis, tú debes ser… Terl ¿no? – Dijo en un tono animado-

Terl: ¿Eh? Si... Yo soy Terl. – Dijo en un tono desconfiado-

Robot: Hola Terl, veo que aún no tienes tu lanzador de tinta para principiantes, así que te proporcionaremos una – Llegan dos robots cargando una lanza tintas-

Aun con desconfianza me acerco a ella y la tomo es muy diferente a la lanza tintas que estoy acostumbrado.

Robot: También noto que traes tu equipaje aun, tu departamento ya está preparado así que podemos llevarlo por ti.

Un gran enjambre de robots apareció y comenzaron a alzar mis cosas desde una valija y una de las bolsas que estoy cargando y cuando iban a tomar la mochila que traigo cargando en la espalda, detengo al pequeño de una manera algo ruda.

Terl: Prefiero llevar esta… si no es mucha molestia – Dijo en un tono frio-

Robot: ¿okey? Bueno, eso sería todo por nuestra parte ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar? - Dijo en un tono gentil-

Terl: Claro, son tres para ser preciso ¿Quién me dio el departamento si no conozco a alguien aquí? ¿Cómo llego a ese departamento? Y ¿Cómo llego a centro?

Robot: Por desgracia desconocemos el donante ya que no dio un nombre o algo para contactarlo. – dijo en un tono apenado-

Terl: Ya veo… bueno, no hay problema. – mostrando una sonrisa leve-

Robot: Con las otras dos puedo ayudarte como guía ¿si gustas?

Terl – Duda por la oferta del robot-: Claro, será de mucha ayuda.

Robot: Entonces vamos. -Dijo en un tono animado-

 **Nota del autor: en este punto inicia el tutorial del segundo juego siendo el robot los cuadros de dialogo del ya mencionado.**

Fue una bienvenida bastante peculiar, pero no me quejo, aquel robot me mostro ciertas cosas básicas para avanzar, como apuntar, disparar, usar el arma secundaria, cosa que es nueva para mí, donde provengo no existe arma secundaria, si no, función secundaria, una manera para alterar el uso del arma, luego a usar mi forma de calamar, esta me costó un poco por diversos problemas que tengo, pero algo que no pudiera superar rápido llegamos al final, era un circulo que soltaba bastante tinta blanca, algo que dejo sorprendido a robot, ya que todo el recorrido usamos tinta purpura, me pidió que esperaba este mal entendido, se quedó "quieto" procesando lo que sucedió, cuando regreso en sí, se acercó a mí y vio mis tentáculos y algo que no noto, que eran blancos con leves tonos de purpura en las puntas, esto era muy raro por lo que comento quería preguntar el porqué, pero decidí dejarlo de lado, después de esa "inspección" me dijo que fuera a esa base y era una de salto que debía estar en forma calamar e impulsarme.

Robot: Esto te mandara al centro de cromo polis. – Tras decir eso se va volando- Te veo ahí. -Dijo a la distancia-

Me quede en silencio, entre todo lo que me explico, lo que me incomodaba era estar en mi forma de calamar, no me molestaba estar así, solo que muestra lo que oculto… con un suspiro de resignación me subo en ese lugar, cambio a forma de calamar y me preparo para saltar, y antes de abandonar la base un pedazo de tela con barias machas azules se muestran en mi tentáculo izquierdo, eso es lo que no quiero que vean.

Volaba por los aires, podía ver varios lugares en mi paso, la mayoría son departamentos o tiendas para los demás inklings, eso se esfumaba por breves periodos de tiempo por las nubes, siempre que veía esto era recibido por aire muy helado, pero ahora era uno fresco, era… agradable, Tuve que dejar esa sensación atrás, al ver que descendía y ya podía ver como una plaza bastante animada que se acercaba más y más, otro respiro de aire fresco y se preparó para caer, era curioso, pocas veces pudo experimentar estoy y no recordaba que pasaba al final del vuelo, lo descubrió al abrir los ojos, pudo ver los diversos lugares no me esperaba nada a esto, he comparado este lugar muchas veces con Celapocity pero esto es sin duda alguna esto se lleva el premio, era más vivido, inklings caminando, hablando, descansando entre otras cosas y se veían muy animados, no se sentía apagado en ningún segundo, mi asombro se ve interrumpido por una enorme pantalla que se encendía, un texto, una decía "celalopof" cosa que desconocía y otra si la conocía y acaparo mi atención, y eran las noticias, al mostrarse pude ver a una inkling color blanco con unos detalles morados, una corona, de tes blanca, con un chaleco con detalles dorados, guantes negros y ojos de un tono dorado y su pupila era una estrella de cuatro picos y la otra curiosamente era una.. octolin, para ser preciso una octo-amazona, su aparición me dejo anonadado, nunca había visto una octo-amazona. En Celapocity se encontraban varios octolins, pero mi madre me dijo que jamás me acercara a ellos cuando era un pequeño calamar, ella era de color negro con detalles de un azul acuoso, tes morena, al igual que su compañera portaba un chaleco de color negro con detalles plateados que le cubría todo el torso dejando a la vista su ombligo, guantes negros, unos auriculares, sus ojos eran verdes acuosos con dos esferas unidas de un color café claro metálico y sus yemas de sus dedos eran verdes acuosos.

Dieron la introducción a las noticias, una sonrisa se hiso en mi cara ya que ellas lo hacían divertido, cosa que me agradaba, las noticias que estaba acostumbrado eran muy sosas y monótonas. Dieron las noticias, la principal hablaban de un "festival", algo que descubrí fue que este lugar se pone muy animado cuando llega ese tan famoso festival, dijeron lo que parecía los bandos de dicho festival los cuales eran "Escribir" y "Leer" la temática no la escuche del todo bien, se basaba en historias o algo así, dieron una discusión amistosa sobre ambos bandos, no puede con tenerme a dar una pequeña risa por eso, ya tras terminar su riña, las noticas se acabaron (muy cortas a mi opinión) luego de unas cuantas palabras, estas despiden las noticias haciendo una pose, unos momentos después la TV se apaga.

Terl: Unas noticias… peculiares – tiene una sonrisa leve-

Mire nueva mente mi entorno, para buscar un lugar en específico y esa era la armería, una de las cosas que tenía que hacer era llevarle una carta a un tal Jairo, la curiosidad me mataba sobre la conexión que tenía mi madre con él, además, me gustaría que me ayudara a deshacerme de esta cosa. Di unos pasos por el lugar hasta que encontré la armería, no era muy difícil, me dispuse a entrar al establecimiento, su apariencia no me resultara extraño o nuevo, ya que tenía las mismas apariencias como cualquier otra, armas colgadas y en vitrinas…

Jairo: ¡Adelante!

Giré mi cabeza a la izquierda y ahí lo vi era un cangrejo de herradura, trae consigo un traje tipo explorador y unos lentes.

Jairon: Uy, pero bueno… ¿A dónde vas con esa arma tan simple? Si quieres ser tomado enserio te sugiero que amplíes tu armería. Te daría mi ayuda, pero veo que eres aun un novato, no me lo tomes a mal, es por cuestión de principios. En general los novatos no les dan aprecio a las armas de buena calidad. Tendrás que conseguir algo de experiencia para comprar más armas chico. Para conseguirla es muy sencillo – Se va detrás del mostrador y sube a un taburete- ve al vestíbulo y entra en los combates amistosos.

Me quede sorprendido, hablo un poco rápido y no pude decir una sola palabra, no parecía antipático, si no agradable.

Terl: Hem… claro si, pero antes de eso – Saca una carta- Esto es para usted.

Jairo – Muestra una expresión dudosa-: ¿Correo? – Toma la carta y la comienza a leer-

Le di tiempo, con esto podría quitarme esa duda como conocía este hombre a mi madre, podía notar como su porte estaba serio en todo momento y a lo que parecía ser que termino de leer la carta, esta saca algo más del sobre, no supe que era al instante, hasta que el me lo mostro y era una foto de ella, pero algo más joven.

Jairo – Suspira-: Así que… tu eres su hijo, sabes siempre me pregunte ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?

Terl: ¿Usted la conoció?

Jairo: así es, fue una de mis mejores clientes, cada vez que había una nueva arma era de las primeras en la fila para poder comprarla, era una combatiente formidable – Dijo con un tono nostálgico y alegre, pero se ve opacado con uno melancólico- lamento mucho tu perdida, chico.

Terl: No se preocupe, vivió como quería y fue feliz.

Jairo: … ¿Cómo te llamas?

Terl: Me llamo Terl, señor.

Jairo: Bueno Terl, es un gusto, he de suponer que ya sabes cómo me llamo.

Terl: Si, es Jairo si no me equivoco señor.

Jairo: No me digas señor, ese es mi padre, yo soy su hijo Jairo jr.

 **Nota del autor: Para aclarar en esta historia Jairo de splatoon tanto como el 1 y 2, será "Jairo jr." Ya que el "Jairo" que estuvo con el Capitán Jibión en los pergaminos es "Jairo padre"**

Terl: Está bien Jairo.

Jairo: Ok ¿algo más que la carta, chico?

Terl: Si – Se quita la mochila que trae en la espalda y la pone en el mostrador- necesito a que me ayude a deshacerme de esto. – el tono de voz se puso serio-

Jairo – Dudoso-: ¿Sabes que soy más de construir que de destruir verdad?

Terl: Lo sé, pero es el único que me puede ayudar.

Jairo: Creo que no soy el más indicado, además de creo no poder entender a lo que te refieres.

Terl – suspira-: Lo entenderá… - comienza a abrir la bolsa-

Una de las cosas que no quería hacer, pero necesitaba ayuda y un armero sabría cómo ayudarme. Al mostrar el contenido de la bolsa pude ver la expresión de impacto en el rostro de Jairo, no era sombro o sorpresa, era más de terror y no lo culpo.

Jairo: ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – Dijo en un tono completamente serio, borrando la sonrisa que trae consigo-

Terl: A alguien se la quite a alguien que jamás debió tener la en sus manos. – dijo con un tono de voz dolido y molesto-

Jairo: He visto diversas cosas en mi carrera, pero esto se lleva el premio de las más peores, un momento ¿eso es?... ¿Fue usada contra alguien? – su voz se llenó de terror por la imagen de lo que pudo hacer esa cosa-

Terl: Si…

Jairo: ¿Sabes…? ¿Conta quien fue?

No era necesario hablar, lleve mis manos hasta el nudo de mi bandana que cubría mis tentáculos dejando ver mi tentáculo derecho mucho más largo que el izquierdo y grande, casi al nivel de mi cintura, cubierta, retire esa cubierta mostrando lo que escondía. La sorpresa en el rostro de Jairon no tardo en aparecer nueva mente, estaba horrorizado por lo que veía, si lo que tenía en esa mochila era malo, lo que hacía era mucho peor.

Terl: Por este motivo es que tengo que deshacerme – Vuelve a cubrir su tentáculo derecho mientras habla con frialdad- de eso, y ya he intentado de todo, pero no funciona, necesito su ayuda - vuelve a ponerse su bandana que los cubre-

Jairo: … Está bien te ayudare Terl, pero no puedo prometer te encontrar una forma.

Terl: Al saber que cuento tu apoyo con esto, es más que suficiente.

Jairo: Ok, pero no lo dejes aquí, no lo quiero ver – Cierra la mochila y la aleja con repudio-

Tome de la maleta y me retire del lugar, mientras me despedía de Jairo. Al salir pude ver a primera instancia al robot que me ayudo al inicio, fui con él y le dije que me guiara a casa, con una alegría intachable, dimos incursión a lo que será mi hogar de ahora en adelante, pensaba aun de la reacción de Jairo sobre lo que traigo conmigo, pero decidir apartar eso y me puse aplanear que are mañana, creo que seguiré lo que me dijo Jairo sobre conseguir


	3. Cap 2: Apuntar y disparar

:::

00

:::

La oscuridad era lo que dominaba en aquella habitación, solo una luz colgate estaba ante lo que parecía una mesa , en la cual estaba un inkling de 16 años, dolido, exhausto y lastimado recostado bocabajo su respiración era pesada, desde que ese inkling lo atrapo no le ha dado un momento de descanso o recuperación, una pelea se inició entre ambos, pero uno salió con un truco sucio, dejando al otro tanto herido como agotado, para que al fin callera inconsciente.

Se escuchaban el chocar de varias cosas en ese lugar, la persona sobre la mesa podía ver su alrededor, aun oscuro podía distinguir su entorno.

¿?: ¿El…sótano? – Se notaba cansado y confundido, sabía que sería traído a este lugar, pero no a ese en específico-

(¿?): Ya era hora – Se notaba disgustado, molesto o furioso, esto ya era de poca importancia para el inkling sobre la mesa-

Aún seguía aturdido por aquel golpe que recibió antes, trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, sus manos y piernas eran retenidas, pero lo que mas lo aterro era que estaba siendo retenido por cuello haciendo que su cabeza quede junto la mesa en todo momento.

¿?: ¿Pero qué diablos? – Comienza forcejear para liberarse, pero sus resultados son nulos- ¡Suelta me! ¡Ahora! – Exigió-

Si estar molesto era una de las pocas cosas que sentía en esos momentos, era bien justificada, estar atado en un lugar oscuro, frio y ser iluminado por una la única, fuete de luz junto a alguien que odies hasta el fondo de tu ser no dejaba mucho que sentir además de lo que se sentía, odio.

(¿?): Quieres serrar tu maldita boca de una vez mocoso… me estas dando migraña. – La falta de delicadeza e interés era notable- Ahora dime… - Se acerco a la mesa y posando una mano sobre su cabeza- ¿Dónde escondieron el testamento tú y tu desgraciada madre? – Hizo presión sobre el inkling cautivo, el desprecio se notaba a leguas en su voz, además de expulsar un aroma que reconocía al instante-

¿?: Si lo supiera, no te lo diría. – un gesto de irritación se formo en su rostro- Además, no hay nada para gente como t… ¡Ahhhhhh! -Un grito de dolor salió de su boca escuchándose por todo el recinto-

Otro golpe a traición, fue dado.

(¿?): ¡Todo lo que este es ese testamento me pertenece, si no fuera por mí, tú y tu madre, estarían en la calle, suplicando por comida! – Perdía la paciencia y al paso del tiempo su enojo fue incrementando-

¿?: ¡Y tu seguirías siendo un maldito imbécil que lo único que sabe hacer bien es quedándose ebrio, en un rincón de un callejón de octo-city! – Perdió los estribos, ya estaba arto y molesto por la situación en la que estaba-

Después de ese grito, hubo silencio sepulcral en el lugar, solo podían escuchar la respiración del otro y el de uno mismo, *sltummm (efecto de cinta adhesiva o industrial) pero… esto no duro así, un pedazo de cinta fue puesta sobre la boca del inkling cautivo, este trato de evitar eso, pero no fue de mucha ayuda, mientras lanzaba palabras ahogadas por la cinta, el otro ser fue a una parte al fondo.

(¿?): Entre todas las personas… - Su vos era sobria y fría- eras de los pocos inklings o seres que quería usar esto… pero eso ya no me importa ahora – palabras bacías y atemorizantes, pero esto no hacía efecto al inkling cautivo-

Para el inkling que con esfuerzos nulos por hablar y decir que su artimaña no iba a funcionar, ya que por desgracia lo conocía muy bien y sabia que ninguno de sus trucos para intimidar era pura farsa.

(¿?): Espero que… después de esto… estés dispuesto a cooperar. – Frías como el clima de afuera eran sus palabras-

No sabia que pasaba en un momento estaba en su campo de visión, pero después este se esfumo, lo busco con la mirada sin éxitos, pero después sintió algo en su tentáculo izquierdo, algo muy frio y… ¿Puntiagudo?

(¿?): Con esto… sabrás donde es tu lugar. *pu*

Terl – Levantándose de improvisto-: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Dio un grito de terror, estaba tiritando, su cuerpo estaba bañado por un líquido frio uno más frio que lo usual-

Terl despertó de una manera muy brusca, comenzó a quitarse los vendajes de su tentáculo y revisando lo que escondía tras esos vendajes… estaba ahí, esa marca que jamás abandonara a su ser seguía ahí, la única diferencia es que esta no era recién, seguí tal cual estaba, quito su mirada de ella y se fijo en su entorno y en efecto era el departamento donde viviría de ahora en adelante, con barias cosas acomodadas o en cajas, este suspiro, pero no por molestia, si no, por más de alivio y se dejó caer nueva mente sobre la cama, mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, para dejar escapar un suspiro.

Narra Terl.

¿Cuánto tiempo no he visto ese recuerdo? ¿Cuántas veces se a convertido en una pesadilla? Desconocía las respuestas de esas preguntas que siempre les di una búsqueda destinada a fracasar, una no la entendía y la otra perdí la cuenta de las veces que la he visto. Era desagradable de ver ya que tanto significativa como literal, marco un suceso demasiado desagradable, para seguir pensando en él, pero no podía, tenia el recuerdo hasta el final de mis días, pero esto no me había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, por mas de un año no volví a ver esto que enterré hace bastante tiempo. Mire mi caldroi (el cual se me fue dado como obsequio de bienvenida), 5:37, era muy temprano para mi o cualquier persona que estuviera consiente o no tuviera algo que hacer a esas horas, estaba inerte mirando el techo de mi recamara, deje caer mi cabeza a la derecha para poder nueva mente mi habitación y estaba tal cual varias cajas, mi nueva y viejas armas en lo que parece un escritorio, un closet (vacío) y una mesita de noche con una lampara, cosas que deje si mover tras lo que fue una solicitud "sencilla" pero a la ves demasiado grande a una persona que a primera vista es agradable e incluso si tuviera su misma edad quedaría para reuniones y hablar de los momentos de nostalgia de su niñez (claro si hubiéramos compartido una niñez como buenos amigos).

Me senté, el sueño siempre desaparecía para dar le a un nuevo día. O mi caso mi primer día como un ciudadano de este lugar, era extraño, muy extraño, las mismas mañanas, la misma rutina, pero todo muy diferente ¿así se siente ser un forastero?, di otro suspiro por mis propias dudas, pero deje eso de lado, lo primero que hice fue revisar lo que estaba bajo la cama y cuando lo hice, en efecto, lo que traía en aquella maleta aun estaba en ese lugar en el cual lo deje, y una caja, que contenía a lo que vine a hacer: "el ultimo favor" así le decía yo, tras ver eso, se levanto al sentir el suelo tibio de una mañana en sus pies, peso: "Esto puede ir bien ¿no?" se encamino para tomar una de sus prendas para poder salir y conocer mas el lugar ya que aun no ha dado "mí" propio recorrido por el lugar, además aprovecho para cerciorarme que mi Lanza tinta D.C. (Doble Cañón) pueda pasar y pueda usarlo en los combates, las demás las llevare con Jairo, para que pueda darles su ojo crítico. Mi aseo personal y un "buen desayuno", además de vestirme, di inicio a mi incursión por la ciudad de Cromo polis y mirar más afondo, además de pisar lo que es el vestíbulo e iniciar con la cosecha de experiencia o batallas amistosas como muchos les dicen. Me sorprende que muchos le digan "amistosas" no entendía el ¿Por qué? les dicen así por ir con amigos o algo así. Siendo un novato y el nuevo de la ciudad, no conocía a casi nadie, esto me llevara a conformar equipo con desconocidos, tal vez el nombre es debido a que puedes encontrar a un amigo, no discuto eso, pero no siempre se da el caso, tal vez eso pasaba por mi mente debido que nunca era así en mi ciudad, por lo general eran personas muy serias, con un orgullo increíblemente grande que tienen que restregar su victoria en la cara o malos perdedores que se las pasa insultando a los demás si llegan a ver un pequeño índice de derrota. De ahí mi duda, no sabía cómo sería en este lugar, pero a mi estaría conforme sin, gente demasiado ególatra o malos perdedores ¿Quién sabe hasta podría gustarme?

Llegué a la estación del sub turanio, estaba en una banca esperando el tren y pude ver diferentes inklings, medusas y crustáceos en la estación a diferencia de la otra base. Muchas de esas personas hablaban entre si de diferentes cosas, variaban entre: estrategias, técnicas, modas, lo que anda de tendencias y redes sociales, todos parecían muy felices, cosa que me parecía muy tanto monótono e irrelevante, cosas que pasan en lugares fríos tanto en ambiente como los seres que te rodean, siempre que conocías a alguien era por su habilidad en el campo de la competencia, pero aquí es… mas tranquilo, pero a la vez mas movido, era algo que me tardaría en adaptarme, de un ritmo constante a un ritmo muy cámbiate.

Cuando llego el tren todos sin excepción alguna abordaron el tren, esta vez no había un vagón vacío en el cual podría ocupar un asiento y estar solo, pero si había algunos lo suficiente mente alejados para pensar en mis cosas, tome el asiento y me puse a pensar en lo que paso.

Aquel sueño había regresado para recordar los sucesos que pasaron durante y después de eso, regresar a sentir eso, era un temor que siempre me dejaba indefenso, con solo recordarlo… me daba escalofríos, por suerte no hay alguien en esta ciudad que me conozca (a excepción de Jairo) si no pensarían que me pasa algo fuera de lo común, meditaba sobre eso, si regreso es por volver a ver "eso" no me bastaba con la "marca" que tenía, ¿ahora estaré recordando todo lo que me trajo eso? No lo sabía, muchos tardarían años para olvidar o por lo menos hacer menos recurrentes para así tener momentos de calma o noches no muy pesadas o duras, pero para mi fue algo que decidí ignorar, pero no fue fácil. Nada lo es cuando se trata de un dolor ya sea físico o emocional, fingir, ser algo que fuiste, tratar de no romperse uno en espíritu son cosas que se luchan a diario si quieres que ese dolor solo te pertenezca a ti y no incluir a terceros, pero eso o puede salir bien y nadie se da cuenta del dolor que cargas hasta que… bueno "te vayas" o no puedes hacerlo y jugando a la suerte de que personas que te conozcan se sientan ofendidas por no confiarles algo tan grande como una maldita ma… herida que puso mucho en riesgo tu integridad, ese tipo de información a uno nunca se le debe de esconder ¡jamás!... jamás.

Narración normal.

Un pequeño temblor por parte del vagón izo que Terl saliera de sus pensamientos, había llegado nueva mente a la estación del centro. Espero a que los demás salieran del vagón para así bajar el, asía esto no por ser algo tímido o anti social, pero experiencia propia, muchos podrían sacar conclusiones si pesar o demasiado rápidas para mínimo explicarse prefería mantenerse al margen, cuando el ultimo inkling bajo, el se levanto y se dispuso a ir a la armería para analizar y ver si podría usar una de sus armas que trajo consigo en esas "batallas amistosas" si no tendría que conformarse con la que se le fue proporcionada cuando llego a la Ciudad, al salir de la estación este se dispuso a atravesar la plaza e iniciar su recorrido por el lugar. Muchas tiendas para su gusto, claro las que mas sobre saltaban eran de sombreros, zapatos, playera y la armería de Jairo, Terl sabia que una de las cuatro pasaría mas tiempo y sobre el camión de comida que esta afuera, aunque fuera al aire libre era algo bueno, se podría sentir un lugar calmado y fresco, y lo que parecía un tipo de fuente de bebidas, era mas tranquilo y uno podría descansar y disfrutas de algo caliente, con eso le bastaba para saber que lugares serian concurridos por él. Ya visto el lugar por si mismo, este se fue nueva mente a la armería, en donde se encontró sin duda alguna a Jairo, el cual entablaron una conversación, en el cual le explico sobre el arma que traía cosa que no le dio una pisca de seguridad a Jairo, pero Terl le explico que no es igual a la otra, esta era mas una de las que ocupaba en competencia en su lugar natal. Tras haber arreglado el mal entendido, Jairo le dedico una mirada, no le sorprendía que fueran algo similares que las armas de la ciudad natal Terl fuera casi iguales a las que tiene el en su tienda, lo que le sorprendió fue que eran de su misma compañía de su familia, sabía que era enorme, pero no tanto y que esto pasara bajo sus narices le molestaba un poco, pero decidió dejarlo para una próxima reunión familiar. Proseguido con el análisis aparte por el calentador que tenía incluido que hasta este punto sabia que Terl venia de un lugar frio y era posible que esto se congelara dentro del arma y que por eso necesita ese calentador. Encontró un segundo cañón.

Jairo: ¿Para que tiene un segundo cañón?

Terl: Déjame te explico, ese cañón, Jairo, es como su arma secundaria, donde vivía lo llamábamos: "Función secundaria"

Narra Terl.

Le comencé a explicar el funcionamiento de las funciones secundarias de las armas de mi ciudad natal, aun principio no le entendía, pero cuando le explique como nos batíamos en duelos, capto la idea rápida mente y me pregunto mas de ellas, su rostro demostraba como si de lo que le digiera podría sacar una buena inspiración y quien lo podría culpar, si podía crear armas, por que no usar datos para hacer posibles nuevos modelos.

.

Tras haberle explicado todo a Jairo le pedí que me permitiera pasar a una zona de tiro para que pudiera demostrarle, esto le incomodo un poco, ya que, si uno quería probar un arma tenia que ir a lovi y sacar sus propias conclusiones, además que eso son cosas un tanto privadas. No dije mas entendía eso de "no dar información sobre tu armamento" le pedí una disculpa, seguido de un: "no te preocupes".

Jairo: Como sea, al revisarla, es posible que te la dejen usar en las competencias, pero no sé a qué punto, además esa "función secundaria" te quita tu arma secundaria, bueno, a mi punto de vista profesional, te recomiendo que vallas con el gato Justino. Él podría decir te mas a detalle si puedes participar con eso. – Dijo en un tono un tanto serio y profesional-

Terl: Entiendo, un consejo para un novato.

Jairo: Que no te den mucho jejeje. – Dijo en broma-

Sali de la armería y me dediqué a buscar al gato Justino, lo cual no fue difícil, estaba junto al vestidor, fui con él, por una extraña razón le entendía a sus maullidos. Con algo de suerte o vagancia del gato me dijo que podía continuar con dicha arma que traía, sin perder el tiempo me adentre al vestidor y así iniciar a conseguir experiencia.

-En otro lugar-

Jairo: un momento… no revise su arma especial… espero que esto no le cause problemas – Dijo un tanto preocupado e inseguro, ya que sabe los problemas que uno puede obtener si lo descubren-

-En el interior del vestíbulo-

Me encontraba esperando dentro del vestíbulo, una de las cosas que agradecía que las paredes emitieran algo de luz y tuvieran un panel para cambiar tus equipamientos y esas cosas. Revise cada sección y algo que ya esperaba fuera que ciertas cosas aun no se me permitiría el acceso, entre en un apartado para cambiar mi armamento y por suerte para mí, pudieron pasar la arma que traía, al igual que otra, que tenia en mi departamento, sentía un poco de lastima por que el resto de las armas que tenía, no pudieron estar en la lista, pero eso no me hizo de caer, revise y había una mas y… mi sangre se convirtió en hielo "eso" se podía usar para batallas competitivas, entre todas las cosas que tenía que estar, "eso" era lo único que me alegraría que no la pudiera usar en esto, seleccione mi lanza tintas D.C. y cerré esa venta e ingrese a una cola de espera para un combate. Toda alegría que sentía se perdió, quería quitarme eso de la mente, si esto seria lo suficiente mente bueno para mantener a mi cabeza fuera de esos pensamientos, que así sea. Las molestias que me ocasionaba eso, me hizo optar por una actitud seria, si estuviera en un campeonato y tener una actitud mas profesional, una lista apareció en el panel mostrando en espera de un octavo nombre que llenara la lista, después de un instante desapareció y un tipo de fosa de tinta morada apareció.

Terl: Supongo que es para entrar al campo. -Dijo de una manera estoica-

Sin dudarlo, entre en ella pero parece que esta no se mueve, otra pantalla se encendió, mostrando la forma de entrar, tenia que ser en forma de calamar, con molestia y resignación, me convertí en uno hundiéndome en esa tinta y nadar ante la ella, en el tiempo en el que avanzaba, pude escuchar música, me acerque a por donde provenía y al llegar pude sentir los rayos de sol ante mi aclare mi vista y pude ver los nombres que estaban en aquella lista a lo que ahora son mis compañeros de equipo en un brazalete en su hombro, un letrero neón mostraba el nombre y el tipo de combate: "Barrio Congrio" y "batalla territorial" respire hondo para concentrarme y prepararme mental mente para el combate, todos, sin excepción alguna regresamos a nuestra forma, por lo que note en mi ropa y en los demás, nos toco la tinta morada y el de los enemigos seria amarilla, mire mi tentáculo derecho y en efecto, seguía siendo blanco a excepción de la punta siendo completamente morada y dándole un degradado asía el resto, me gire a atrás y pude ver a una inklingirl con una cara de sorpresa, supuse que eso era debido a mis tentáculo no me sorprendía, pero era algo que no me agradaba del todo, cuando cruzamos miradas, le dedique una mirada seria y al instante ella desvió su mirada, regrese mis ojos al frente y espere que esto iniciara.

Terl: 3… - Apretando el mango de su lanza tinta-

Terl: 2… - Da un ultimo vistazo al terreno-

Ter: 1…

La música inicio, seguido de un ¡Go! Estrepitoso.

Terl: Inicia esto. – Da el primer paso hacia en combate-


	4. Cap 3: Primeras experiencias en combate

:::

00

:::

Tomar una lasa tinta y decir que un combate es fácil, es uno de los primeros que cometen los novatos, eso es un hecho. Para Terl, desde un inicio nunca se considero bueno, ni mucho menos promedio, se decía así mismo que estaba por debajo del promedio, una manera de decirse que tienes que mejorar y funcionaba muchas veces, mejorar su precisión, el retroceso y el temblor que tenia cuando empuñaba una de sus armas, eran cosas que siempre eran trabajadas por Terl. Pero hoy, al iniciar el combate en el que estaba, sintió todo su trabajo desaparecido, el temblor, como la arma le hacía para atrás al momento de disparar y el temblor que les causaba, todo eso le causaba a Terl… emoción.

.

Narra Terl.

Regresar aun combate siempre me animaba antes de mi "problema", en esos momentos solo me causaban confusión, pero algo que me alegra poder vivir nueva mente y darle un punto a esta nueva vida es un sentimiento que no tenia desde hace mucho tiempo. "La emoción del primer combate" poder probar el asedio, compañerismo, ansias por ganar, el dolor de la derrota y el poder aumentar el índice de derrota o aprovechar las derrotas para mejorar, era algo que no se le quitaba a alguien en su primer combate.

Cuando comenzó a disparar pude notar a mis compañeros como avanzaban ante el escenario, la tinta salía disparada de dos inkling chicos con otro tipo de lanza tintas a la que me dieron iban hacia el centro y a la inkling que me vio extraño ase unos momentos con lo que parecía un rodillo se fue por el lateral izquierdo, con eso decidido, yo me fui por el derecho dando por sentado que mis compañeros podían con los que iban por el centro, yo me concentre en lo mío hasta que…

¡SPLAT!

Era un sonido que mis oídos reconocían tan bien, aun si este estuviera a miles de kilómetros, alguien explotando y claramente puede escuchar el: "Me dieron" no perdí tiempo pinte hacia el frente y me dirigí a asistir a mis compañeros, ya cuando Sali del callejón y pude visualizar tanto a dos de mis compañeros contenido a los demás, se notaba que estaban en desventaja. No esperaba tener que usar tan rápido la segunda función de mi lanza tintas. Lo que diferencia el segundo cañón es que este tiene más alcance, pierde algo de daño, pero es compensado por reducción de cadencia. Comencé a disparar hacia uno de mis contrincantes que estaba distraído, si me esperaba a mi… no esperaba la segunda función. Le hice explotar y reuniendo me con mis compañeros y así controlar el avance de nuestros adversarios, entendía el modo, era pintar la mayor cantidad del terreno que el equipo enemigo, me recuerda a uno de las maneras de competir de celapo city.

Apenas había pasado 1 minuto con 40 segundos, menos dela mitad para terminar el combate y por lo que he podido experimentar es que esto aun que no sea por una liga, se toman muy enserio el juego, ningún equipo se daba para atrás, era muy reñida nuestra competencia, para ser mi primera partida y que me toque este nivel de competividad, me tenía alegre (aunque no lo demostraba) y centrado, algo que jamás me quitaran el gusto es el disfrute de una buena competencia y esto es lo que quería.

Narración normal.

La batalla seguía con fervor entre los inklings, para Terl esto era a lo que llama: "ánimos de competitiva". Las batallas para Terl era una manera para decir todo emociones, pensamientos, etc. No solo una simple competencia para ver el mejor, tu equipo siendo lo que te hace moverte para lograr un pequeño objetivo mientras formas lazos, la derrota aun que pueda apagar los ánimos, siempre son las mejores practicar, planear y perfeccionar (Triple P) cosas que consideraba como reglas básicas. Incluso no siempre saben mal las derrotas, hasta da gusto perder con alguien que te obligo dar lo mejor de ti. Algo que noto fue que, aunque sabían lo que hacen y demostraban sus habilidades, se notaba que estaban a su nivel, bueno, no con la misma experiencia, pero si en los mismos rangos. Un ejemplo de ello sería aquella inkling, era algo temeraria, cosa que le daba un buen viaje de regreso a la base, pero se notaba su dedicación y espíritu, cosa que muy pocos al enfrentar continuas bajas y seguían de pie con los misma actitud de un inicio, los dos inklings mostraban in entusiasmo bueno y unas pequeñas fallas como: seguir disparando aun sin tener mas tinta y el otro distrayéndose ciertas veces, pero son cosas que no son de mucha molestia o simplemente cosas que son típicas que pasan a los novatos… como el… era cierto que Terl se creía un poco mejor, pero los viejos hábitos le han costado varias vueltas a la base, desde quedarse quieto mientras recarga y saltar al agua, que solo estaba congelada en su ciudad natal ganándose "¿Qué estás haciendo?" por parte de los demás y de si mismo, en fin todos eran nuevos o tenia poco tiempo de entrar en las competiciones.

La batalla seguía, para todos los espectadores pueden ser solo 3 minutos de batalla, para los que estaban dentro del campo eran más de 7 minutos.

Había pocos mirando los combates de los novatos, tratando de buscar a alguien a que instruir para unirlo a su clan, formar un equipo con un futuro o simplemente les gustaba ver una buena "batalla amistosa" además, no eran los únicos que veían el combate de Terl, había dos personas más y una de ellas miraba el combate desde una cabina…

¿?: ¿Viendo combates como siempre? – Dijo con algo de aburrimiento fingido, al ver a su compañera viendo los combates-

¿?: Siempre es bueno ver a la gente nueva. – Se notaba un tono alegre mientras seguía viendo la pantalla-

¿?: Como sea… No entiendo tus motivos de seguir haciendo eso.

¿?: Ya Te lo había dicho, seria bueno tener gente que nos ayudara dentro de poco tendremos más trabajo – Se dio a explicar-

¿?: ¿Aun sigues con esa idea? Marina, se que eres lista, pero debes recordar que la ultima vez que intentamos a tener mas "personal" termino todo en un desastre – Dijo con algo de fastidio, mientras levanto sus brazos al final de lo que dijo-

Marina: - suspira- No lo he olvidado, aun me duele las manos por escribir las cartas de disculpas hacia las cadenas de tv, pero esto será necesario Perla, tarde o temprano nos pasara lo mismo que las calamarsiñas y no creo que esta vez halla un grupo de nuevos ídolos de la música que nos respalde. – Dijo con algo de tristeza y algo de caído en su voz-

Perla: Hey, no te pongas así… Tal vez tengas razón y algo pueda salir bien, ahora muéstrame una sonrisa y busquemos a alguien que lo valga – Extendió los brazos hacia el techo de la cabina-

Marina noto el intento de animar de su amiga y lo acepto con gusto, dándole consigo una sonrisa y regresar su vista a la pantalla y continuar en la búsqueda de posible personal…

.

.

50 segundo para acabar el enfrentamiento. Terl y dos de sus compañeros seguían pintando la zona central manteniendo a los demás en ralla, mientras que su compañera aprovechaba para escabullirse dentro de la zona enemiga y pintar su área…

Inkboy 1: Creo que… tenemos la posibilidad de ganar. – Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro-

Terl: No canten victoria, esto puede dar la vuelta en cualquier ¡ahh! – Esquiva el disparo de una carga tintas- momento.

Inkboy 2: Lo sabemos, solo espero que la chica no arruine esto.

Ese comentario dejo desconcertada y algo molesto a Terl, lo escucho, pero una parte de su cerebro le decía que tal vez escucho mal, pero no quería dar el tema por zanjado.

Terl: ¿A qué te refieres? – arqueando una ceja-

Inkboy 2: Es muy temeraria, la mandan mucho a base, parece como si fuéramos solo tres.

Terl: Hey, eso no es verdad, ella a echo bastante, además ha ayudado en pintar y repintar gran parte del terreno y ha podido con varios, es parte del equipo. – Dijo un tanto molesto-

Inkboy 2: Ese no es el punto, estamos en desventaja y tu mismo la has visto, apenas duras podemos con ellos al estar juntos nos superan en número, pero si estuviéramos nosotros juntos, sería un palizón asegurado, pero la chica parece que no quiere escucharme. -Frunciendo el ceño-

Terl: Hay momentos en los cuales no es bueno estar todos agrupados, nos pueden encerrar a todos y no habría manera de salir de su zona de tiro.

Inkboy 1: Chicos cálmense, no es momento para pelear entre nosotros…

Inkboy 2: Y ese no es el momento, pero cambiando de tema ¿Por qué te importa tanto ella? ¿Vienes aquí a ganar o me equivoco? – Dijo un tanto mal humorado por la actitud de Terl-

Terl: Mis asuntos no son de tu importancia… y me importa porque es mi compañera. – se notaba la hostilidad reflejada en sus palabras-

Inkboy 2: ¡¿Tu compañera?! Maldita sea, es solo una persona que no cruzaras palabras con ella después de esto y jamás la volverás a ver en tu vida, ahora concéntrate para que así podamos ganar. – Dijo ya arto por el asunto-

En esos instantes, la mente de Terl proceso el siguiente pensamiento: "Los mismos idiotas, diferente Lugar" era un hecho que, para Terl ver que menos precian a un compañero o a todo el equipo y que solo veían la victoria como lo primordial, era algo completa mente absurda, las competencias es para desplegar tus conocimientos y sentir la emoción de una buena competencia, no una simple victoria.

Terl decidió callar, no valía el esfuerzo discutir con esa persona, opto para seguir concentrándose en el encuentro cubriendo sus flancos, en su labor pudo visualizar dos cosas. Uno: Era a su compañera hiendo le bien en su cometido y dos: era uno del equipo rival acercándose a ella, tardo un poco más de lo esperado, pero, no se quejaba sobre eso. Terl sabía que no podría con él, ya que se veía que traía consigo otra lanza tintas, pero uno más potente, además reconoció al inkling que iba tras su compañera y era el que le había traído varios, contra tiempo a su equipo. Sabía que no podría contra él, si iba podrían los dos contra él, además de desplegar su especial y así poder dar le un giro a esta competencia, pero por otro lado dejaría a sus compañeros a mercedes del equipo rival, era una decisión un tanto complicada, pero recordó algo que le facilito la decisión: "A mí me da igual una derrota o una victoria". Ya con una decisión tomada, este abandono su puesto y se apuró en alcanzar a su compañera que estará en un aprieto. Esto no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros que comenzaron a replegar por el haber abandonado su puesto, pero esto le importaba poco a Terl, no tuvieron la oportunidad de alcanzarlo, mantener a raya a los demás fueron su prioridad. Terl ya iba por el callejón y pudo ver su compañera, batiéndose a duelo con el inkling rival, pero como se esperaba estaba en una clara desventaja, ya tenia parte de su cuerpo cubierto de tinta amarilla.

Terl: Sin titubear. – Subió a una zona alta, tomo el mango de su lanza tintas con ambas manos y este comenzó a tirar de ella-

El arma especial de Terl consistía en algo básico, podía separar el arma para crear dos con el diferente tipo de cañón que tiene la misma y varios tubos se conectaban al tanque de tinta que tenía, este al disparar forma una media luna.

Terl: "Espero que esto funcione aquí como a ya" – Pensó para sí mismo- ¡hey, cabeza de calamar congelado!

No era su mejor insulto hacia alguien, pero por suerte para él, funciono el inkling rival lo comenzó a mirarlo a él, un tanto confundido por lo que dijo. Ya cumplido su cometido, extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y comenzó a disparar, al igual se serrar los brazos en proceso. Al accionar, este desplegó una gran rafa de tinta morada, una era más larga que otro y para suerte de Terl, ambos inklings estaban en el centro del disparo.

El paso de la tinta no era tan rápido, pero si no se movía si se vería afectado por la misma, ya había alcanzado a su compañera, pero esto no cambiaba nada… ¿o sí? Comenzó a disparar, la inkling sentía la tinta del enemigo, sabía que regresaría a la base… pero no paso.

Inkling rival: Pero ¿qué? – su rostro mostró sorpresa por lo que pasaba-

La inkgirl comenzó a mirarse y verificar si tenía blindaje, pero no fue así, en cambio sus ojos vieron el morando cubriendo su rostro, borrando cada rastro de tinta amarilla que tenia encima, esto era algo que nunca había visto.

Inkgirl: ¿Desde cuándo…?

Se le fue interrumpida. La explosión a lado suyo aun que un tanto inesperada (por lo fácil de esquivar el movimiento especial) le quito sus dudas para mirar al inkling que le ayudo, pudo verlo, era el mismo inkling que tenía sus tentáculos blancos con morado, pudo mirar como se le acercaba rápida mente y sin convertirse en calamar.

Terl: ¿Estas bien?

Inkgirl: Si… ¡¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?! – Dijo extendiendo los brazos un tanto asombrada-

Terl: ¿Qué cosa? – Mirando a los dados un tanto confundido-

Inkgirl: Lo de hace un momento, tú y lo que fuera eso. – Comenzó a imitar el movimiento que hizo Terl ase un momento-

Terl: ¿Te refieres a "Pared de tinta"? – Dijo un tanto inseguro-

Inkgirl: ¿Pared de tinta? ¡nunca escuché eso! mejor dicho ¡nunca vi algo como "eso"! ¡Además ningún movimiento o arma te quita la tinta enemiga!

Terl: Escucha, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, así que deja el asunto de lado ¿Esta bien? – Terminando de decir eso se da vuelta y comienza a retirarse, pero este fue detenido por una mano- ¡¿oye, que te pasa?!

Inkgirl: No te iras de aquí, hasta que me expliques ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Terl: No tengo nada que explicar a nadie, deja lo así. – Dijo un tanto molesto y alejándose de lugar mientras dispara-

Inkgirl: Por supuesto que no, me explicaras ahora. – Comenzó a seguir a Terl-

Narra Terl.

No llevaba mas de un día y ya conseguí a alguien que me esta siguiendo por algo que no tenía la mayor importancia, sabía que esto causaría problemas, ya que era muy diferente del resto, pero seria momentáneas o con suerte la curiosidad fuera sofocada en poco y no hacer preguntas. Pero me está siguiendo una inkling completa mente decidida en descubrir como hice a "Pared de tinta" Ni si quiera yo lo sé, por eso quería dar por zanjado el tema, pero ella decidió no hacerlo.

Terl: Escucha, si me dejas de seguir, es posible que considere decirte ¿está bien?

Inkgirl: - Mira con desconfianza a Terl- … Esta bien, mas vale que me lo digas o si no, no recordaras que alguna vez tuviste los tentáculos blancos.

Gire mis ojos como por la amenaza, solo conozco hasta ahora una manera en los que los tentáculos cambian de color y lo descubrí cuando llegue aquí.

El tiempo termino y como esperaba, perdimos, no me sorprendía mucho, el otro equipo era mejor que nosotros, pero no será hace por mucho tiempo, apenas iba comenzando en esto, Sali del lugar donde fue mi combate, mire atrás y el lugar estaba completa mente, lleno de tinta.

Terl: "Pobre del que tenga que limpiar esto" – Pensó para sí mismo-

Llegue nueva mente al vestidor, me disponía entrar en otro combate, tenia mucho que ver y aprender, pero esto no se pudo. Las puertas del vestíbulo se abrieron, causándome un susto, miré atrás y pude ver a dos… no sabia que eran, estaban muy bien cubiertos, si esperar fueron tras de mi tomando me de los brazos y arrastrarme a quien sabe dónde, mientras yo me quedaba con una cara de incrédulo.

.

-3 Horas después-

La mayor parte de mi día se fue, gracias a lo que fue un mal entendido. Las personas que me llevaron eran guardias o un tipo de vigilante que se encargaba de supervisar los encuentro de los inklings, para cerciorarse de que uno de estos esté haciendo trampa.

-Flash back-

Comenzaron a hablar de los posibles problemas que tendría por haber echo trampa, claro que yo negué eso, yo nunca hice trampa en mi vida y hoy no será el primer día, claro estos no me creyeron.

Revisaron mi arma que usaba en esos momentos y hasta mi ropa, tuve suerte de que no me sacaran la interior y aun mas suerte de que no me quitaran mi bandana que cubría mi cabeza. Cuando terminaron de inspeccionar mis cosas, regresaron completa mente confundidos, tanto mi arma como mi ropa estaban en regla, no rompía ninguna regla de la competencia. Me regresaron mi ropa, yo la tome de muy mala gana, debido a que se me lanzaron por ella, ya con pantalones y una camisa, me hicieron una serie de preguntas. Eran las típicas preguntas "¿De dónde conseguiste esto? ¿Tu la compraste o alguien te la dio?" Conteste, la verdad, no tenia que perder y nada que esconder, les dije de donde las conseguí y que las compre yo, hasta les dije que era nuevo en la ciudad, escucharon mi historia con detalle y al ver que no mentía, estos se miraron por un momento y luego me miraron a mí.

Vigilante: Escucha te creeremos por ahora y te dejaremos ir, tus cosas no dejan de ser sospechosas aun si están en regla. Mandaremos a investigar para que nos den mas detalle, pero por ahora te recomiendo que uses la que se te proporciono cuando llegaste a la ciudad y la arma.

Terl: El arma la tengo, pero con la ropa no puedo, jamás se me fue dado. – se explicó-

Vigilante: Esto se esta haciendo cada vez más confuso… - suspiro resignado- Esta bien, te… proporcionaremos algunos cambios, para que hace no te veas involucrado en mas problemas, en el caso del arma, como dices ya lo vio Jairo, así que no se te será retirada, pero te recomendamos que uses las de la ciudad.

Con eso se finalizo y fui libre, la verdad estaba molesto, no puedo usar lo que me gusta y ahora tengo que ver cómo solucionar este…

¿?: ¡oye!

Terl: problema… - Se dio vuelta y pudo ver a la inkling de la batalla- ¿Tu?

Inkgirl: Si, yo, prometiste que si te dejaba de seguir me dirías como hiciste "eso" – Dijo un tanto molesta-

Terl: En primera: Dije que lo consideraría, en segunda: Nunca prometí nada y en tercera: Se llama "pared de pintura" – Dijo un tanto cansado por el asunto-

Inkgirl: Eso no importa, me lo tienes que decir.

Terl: Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada que decir y mucho menos a una inkling acosadora como tú. – La señala-

Inkgirl: ¡¿acosadora?! ¡Yo no soy una acosadora y me llamo Kidi!

Terl: Llámate como quieras, a mí no me importa. Si es todo lo que tenias que decir, yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer. – Se aleja del lugar y de Kidi-

Kidi: ¡Hey, vuelve aquí! - va tras Terl, hasta alcanzarlo – Dime como te llamas.

Terl: Disculpa. – gira la cabeza para verla-

Kidi: Tu nombre.

Terl: ¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre?

Kidi: Te dije el mío, así que se me hace justo que me digas el tu yo.

Terl: Yo no te pedí tu nombre y ¿Qué hay con esa lógica?

Kidi: ¿Siempre tienes que cuestionar todo? Ya dime tu nombre. – Dijo ya un tanto cansada de esto.

Terl: …. Terl. Mi nombre es Terl.

Kidi: Terl ¿eh? Bueno Terl, espero que te guste la compañía, por que no me voy a separar de ti hasta que me lo digas. – Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada-

Terl: Debes de estar bromeando ¿verdad? – Se giro para ver a la chica y al ver que esta sonreía, sabia que no era una broma- Este día va a ser largo. – Dijo este cubriendo se los ojos con una mano, sabiendo lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante-


	5. Cap 4: Kidi La subestimada

:::

00

:::

Narra Terl.

Por lo general conocer a alguien no era tan complejo como uno cree, por lo general son cuestiones de una conversación normal, ya sea después de un pequeño percance ya sea chocando contra esa persona por no poner atención o por un pequeño mal entendido. Si quería seguir hablando para saber sobre esa persona eso era lo más normal, pero en mi caso es completamente diferente.

La primera vez que vi a Kidi ella estaba en el mismo equipo de mi primer enfrentamiento, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal, una inkling curiosa nada más. No sabía que cosas me iba a traer a esto después. Tras pasar por una "Revisión" de equipo y ser completa mente inocente de ser un tramposo, no esperaba que la primera persona que vi fuera Kidi esperándome con dudas sobre "La pared de tinta" no le veía lo interesante a un velo de tinta que cubre y cura a aliados y acaba con contrincantes. Las preguntas brotaban de diestra y siniestra por parte de Kidi, cosas que yo no sé, ya que yo no hice esta lanza tintas, le he dado una mano, pero solo para reparar los cañones, cambio de piezas y cambio de anti congelante, pero solo eso... lo juro.

Luego de una larga caminata por el centro así el Lobby para tener otro combate, la derrota me dejo un mal sabor en la boca, sé que dije que no importa perder o ganar ya que una derrota te sirve para aprender de tu errores y tener una mejor estrategia (cosa que era cierta), pero una derrota no deja de ser una derrota, así que es mejor quitarse ese sabor de la boca... Bueno esos eran mis planes pero al parecer cierta inkling amarilla me lo impidió, bueno, no dejo que lo hiciera a mi manera de una u otra manera logro que siempre nos emparejaran como compañeros de equipo ¿Como lo hace? Eso solo conoce ella y es algo que tengo que descubrir a toda costa, ya que es un tanto incomodo ver como alguien te sigue de punta a punta. Seguía con lo mío mientras ella estaba detrás de mí como una sombre, hasta pensaba que ella era un ninja (sea lo que sea) ya que siempre que la perdía, esta lo encontraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-1 Semana después-

Así han sido dura esta semana, desde conocí a Kidi, diferentes enfrentamientos y "charlas" una de las cosas que me molestaban en su mayoría es que no podía ir con Jairo para hablar sobre "eso" y de cómo librarnos de eso, pero se me hacía imposible con Kidi presente, no la conozco del todo así que no le tengo confianza a ella, además si ve "eso" puede mal interpretarlo como algo bueno cuando no lo es. Sé que parece contradictorio, ya que a Jairo lo conozco al igual que Kidi hace una semana, pero era diferente, él ya tenía contacto con mi madre y si ella le mando una carta es porque es de confianza y yo no protestaría ante eso. Siempre que iba a la armería, era siempre revisar nuevas armas para mí (obligado por parte de Kidi) ya que mi "Lanza tinta doble cañón" no lo podía usar en competencias, aun siendo permitida y está en los estándares aceptables, se me fue prohibido, pero eso solo durara un mes, luego de eso puedo usarla nueva mente y nadie podrá decirme algo cuando lo tenga en mis manos. Revisaba las distintas armas que hay en la armería de Jairo pude notar dos que se parecen un poco a las armas que tengo la diferencia es que una es más larga y la otra bueno, solo tenían en común el tipo de mango.

Una carga tinta y un rodillo eso era lo que me llamo la atención, tal vez sea algo de "nostalgia" al ser parecidas a mis viejas armas… Girar mi cabeza, era lo único que no tenía que hacer, era lo único y ahora soy mirado por una Kidi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que en ese momento no podía correr o decir para contra decirla… mejor dicho no me dio oportunidad de hacer algo por que de un momento a otro, era jalado por ella y llevado al mostrador con todo fervor.

Kidi: ¡Nos llevaremos esto! – Dijo con entusiasmo si perder la sonrisa.

Jairo se quedó mirando a Kidi por un momento y luego puedo verme, yo solo encogí mis brazos, la verdad no podía hacer mucho, una semana me basto para saber que Kidi no cambiara de opinión con facilidad.

Salimos de la armería para ir por lo demás, tenía ya el suficiente "nivel" para comprar en las demás tiendas, claro Kidi me seguía. No me gustaba mucho lo que me habían dado unas zapatillas, una playera verde lima y una cinta para la traspiración, además no es muy cómoda que se diga. Lo primero que fuimos a comprar era algo de vestimenta, tu ve la suerte de que no me quitaran mis pantalones y mi banda de mi cabeza, así que no tenía que usar unos pantalones cortos o pegados, enserio no entiendo cómo pueden usar eso todos los días es súper incomodo, tal cual señal de carrera, Kidi fue corriendo al interior del lugar, yo entre con normalidad. Una medusa nos dio la bienvenida a los dos y se propuso a mostrarnos unas cosas, yo decline, la verdad, no soy alguien de modas, busco lo que más me parece cómodo y listo. Deambula por los pasillos pasando mis dedos por las prendas, no son de mi agrado y por el tiempo en el que Kidi me ha mostrado algo, es porque no encuentra algo bueno.

Terl: "Creo que tengo suerte jeje…" – Pensó para sí mismo.

Y tal cual acto del universo, Kidi apareció con…

Terl: ¿Un béisbol? – Arqueo una ceja por la prenda negra que tenía ante él.

Kidi: Si, no es lo mejor, pero va algo contigo. – Sonaba dudosa por su elección y tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

Inspeccioné la prenda no destacaba mucho… pero no se veía mal, sentí una parte de su tela y era algo lisa además de cómoda al tacto.

Terl: Esto servirá. Ya tenemos lo que venimos a buscar, vámonos.

Algo que no paso en todo el día, Kidi en completo silencio, algo extraño, en toda la semana no hubo un solo momento en el cual ella estuviera en completo silencio, pero no dije en nada en contra de eso de echo lo agradecía un momento de silencio. Lo siguiente en mi lista eran los zapatos, entramos en la tienda y nos dividimos, pero a diferencia de la ropa estas fueron casi de inmediato, unas zapatillas negras, cuando se trataba de calzado, lo único que me preocupaba era la talla, el modelo y la marca eran cosas que no me preocupaban en lo absoluto, me dirigí a la caja y las pague, al poco tiempo, vi como Kidi se me acerco para mostrarme unos zapatos, pero se detuvo al instante, ya que vio la bolsa con el calzado que acaba de comprar… no dijo nada, se quedó mirando me.

Terl: Si te sirve de consuelo… fueron los que más me gustaron. – Dijo con poco interés mientras alzaba la bolsa enfrente de Kidi.

Salimos del lugar como siempre, la visita fue muy rápida por lo general tardamos mucho, pero eso es siempre es afectado por que no encuentro algo de mi agrado.

Kidi: ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Terl: ¿A qué te refieres con "esperarte"?

Kidi: Me refiero, a ver mis opiniones sobre los zapatos. – Dijo estirando los brazos hacia el cielo.

Terl: ¿Tenía que? – Dijo indiferente.

Kidi: ¡Sí! – Estirando los brazos hacia el cielo- Para eso me trajiste, para aconsejarte que comprar.

Terl: Esa era la idea, pero no lo has hecho, lo que has hecho envés de eso ha sido, traerme cosas que te gustan y no me has dado un consejo para eso.

Kidi: ¡Vamos Terl! Si uno de ellos te gusto. – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Terl: y el otro solo me jalaste y tomaste lo que estaba mirando tomando la decisión de comprarlos.

Kidi: Porque te estabas tardando, además, no pasar todas tus competencias con una lanza tinta.

Terl: Razón no te falta, pero mínimo debiste esperar a que digiera algo. – Dijo mientras la miraba su siguiente lugar.

Kidi: Esta bien… - Dijo de manera cansada, dejando encoger los hombros derrotada- ¿Y que sigue ahora?

Terl: Los accesorios creo.

Kidi: Bien, escucha, hagas un trato.

Terl: ¿Qué trato?

Kidi: Tu esperar a cinco opciones mías, y si no te gustan, escogeremos algo de tu agrado. – Dijo firme mente.

Terl: Sabes que son mis cosas ¿verdad?

Kidi: Lo sé ¿Quieres el trato? ¿Sí o no? – Fruncía el ceño, estaba decidida con ayudar a su amigo.

No me convencía en lo absoluto, además aun no quitaba el hecho de que "eran mis cosas" pero ya conocía la cara de Kidi, no iba a cambiar de opinión hasta que acepte.

Terl: Esta bien. – Dijo resignado y mirando el cielo con la vista cansada.

Kidi: ¡SIIIiii…! – Celebro saltado mientras extendía los brazos.

Terl: me arrepentiré de esto.

Narra Kidi.

Estaba feliz, Terl no era de las personas que demostraban muchas expresiones positivas, pero cuando lo hacía eran buenas señales, cosa que no viene al caso, el parecía ya cansado de tratar con el asunto de las cosas para cambiar su vestimenta. Era normal para un inkling cambiar de ropas para tener mejores potenciadores, además de verse bien, pero en el caso de Terl era completa mente distinta, la moda era lo de menos y mucho menos lo que trae, el solo busca algo "cómodo" era extraño, además hay algo que me intriga y era esa pañoleta que tiene en la cabeza. Nunca lo había visto sin ella, además se bastante vieja para mi gusto, pero creo que eso cambiara al momento de comprar los accesorios y podre decirle adiós a esa pañoleta de su cabeza.

Entramos a la tienda y yo sin perder el tiempo me adentre para buscar algo que valla con él, ¿Unos radiculares? ¿Lentes? ¿Un sombrero? No sabía que escoger, había muchos buenos para escoger, pero solo estoy limitada a solo cinco de ellos ¿Por qué tuve que decir solo cinco? Debí decir que siete o seis, bueno es algo, que bueno que dije tres porque esto sería muy difícil. Levante mi mirada para ver a Terl de que no haya comprado algo ya, no es que desconfiara de su palabra claro que no, pero quiero cerciorarme, siendo honesta me alegro que el considerara mi opción de la ropa, en toda la semana que llevo conociéndolo, él ha sido muy cerrado, pero mínimo ya sostiene una conversación por 8 minutos.

Ya tenía dos de los cinco accesorios que podía llevar como posibles opciones unos auriculares y una pañoleta de calavera, no tenía que escoger cosas muy formales, ya que el parecía de la gente que era rudo o demasiado serio y cosas como bandas deportivas y gorros con un pompón no irían muy bien con él. Nueva mente levante mi vista para ver a ter, y él estaba mirando lo que parecía ser un gorro liso, sería lo más normal del mundo si no fuera que este tenía una mirada serena ante aquel accesorio, los inspeccionaba cada detalle, como si fuera…

Kidi: Algo preciado – Dijo en una voz baja y más para sí misma que para él.

Mire las cosas en mis manos, estas serían mejor que eso ¿Verdad?... las devolví a su lugar y me dirigí a Terl, él ya había decidido que compraría para él, claro que opinión es de poca importancia… siempre lo fue.

Kidi: … Veo que ya encontraste algo que te gusta. – Dijo con un tono dulce.

Terl: Sí… - Dirige su mirada a Kidi y mira sus manos – ¿Que le paso a tus accesorios?

Kidi: No encontré algo que valla contigo. – Desvió la mirada fingiendo molestia- Eres difícil de combinar con algo.

Terl: ¿Ha sí? ¿Estas seguras de eso?

Kidi: Si. – Contento de inmediato de manera feliz- Que estas esperando ¿a que llegue un concierto?, paga eso de una vez, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Terl: Esta bien no te impacientes. – Se va al mostrador.

Ya teníamos todo, ahora lo que tocaba era practicar con las nuevas armas de Terl, cosa que me emociono mucho, ya que lo primero que manejaría seria…

Terl: Explícame de nuevo ¿Por qué usaremos el Rodillo? – Dijo un tanto confundido.

Kidi: Ya te lo había dicho, te has acostumbrado demasiado a la lanza tinta, debes aprender a usar armas de enfrentamiento cercano y que mejor que un Rodillo. – Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Terl: Razón no te hace falta.

Kidi: Siempre la tengo. – Inflo su pecho con orgullo.

Terl: ¿Desde cuándo? – Dijo con una mirada cansada.

Hay momentos en los cuales Terl se pone pesado, pero es normal entre amigos, la verdad me alegra este tipo de conversaciones, aunque la mayoría de los comentarios negativos y grises son para mí, pero sé que Terl no lo dice con el afán de lastimarme. Entramos al vestíbulo, para tener unas buenas rodas de batalla territoriales. Terl fue a cambiarse en uno de los vestidores del vestíbulo, vi una pequeña sonrisa al ver que se librería de esa ropa… No tardó mucho en ponerse la ropa, de cierta manera se veía fresco, ese extraño "pantalón" combinaba con lo que compramos y algo que ya esperaba y era que él se quitara esa banda de la cabeza… bueno lo vi atándose la misma banda de su cabeza en la manga derecha. Sí, no era mucho, pero ya era algo que seguirle viendo con esa pañoleta en la cabeza. Nunca me llamaron la atención esa cosa, pero, cuando descubrí que esa cosa no tenía ningún potenciador, me resulto completamente extraño, ¿Para que llevaría eso? Le pregunte una vez y su respuesta no me dejo satisfecha.

-Flash back-

Terl: La uso por que fue un regalo.

Kidi: Okey, fue un regalo, pero amigo eso no justifica mucho, tienes una desventaja al tener un potenciador menos, es como si no llevaras ningún accesorio.

Terl: Estoy bien así. Así que no le des más vuelta al asunto por favor. – Dijo de manera seca.

-Fin del flas back-

No volví a preguntar después de eso, trate de que se pusiera otra cosa, pero mis intentos terminaron en fracaso, pero eso se acabó hoy… eso espero.

…

..

.

Si tuviera que decir cómo nos fue durante una roda de cinco enfrentamientos, la mejor palabra para describirlo es: "Nos dieron un palizón" y más al buen Terl. Me esperaba este resultado de que el fuera malo con armas a corta distancia, además contaba con unos movimientos raros (cosa que ya es normal en él) aunque dos de ellas pudimos ganarlas. Estábamos tomando unas bebidas en las mesas que estaban frente a la furgoneta de comida… bueno… yo estaba tomando una mientras veía a Terl con la frente en la mesa.

Kidi: Vamos Terl, anímate, no te fue tan mal.

Terl: Solo lo dices para que me sienta bien Kidi. – Dijo sin alzar su cabeza.

Kidi: Pues es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No? Además, es normal que te cueste dominar un arma nueva.

Terl: …

Kidi – Suelta un suspiro-: Sera difícil alegrarte. – Se dejó recargar en la silla.

Terl no demostraba mucho de sí, pero esto era deprimente, he visto muchos inkling así y por lo general con comida se arregla, pero con Terl no es así, le ofrecí una barra de chocolate, además de no tener una reacción de él, más de diez inklings estaban detrás de mí por aquel dulce.

Terl: … Perdón si te quito tu tiempo.

Kidi: Tranquilo, por lo general vago un poco por el centro, así que me alegro pasarlo con alguien. – Sonrió tras lo dicho- Bien ¿quieres intentar una vez más? – Propuso.

Terl: No lo sé… la verdad me duele los brazos por todo lo que hemos hecho. – Estiraba su brazo izquierdo.

Kidi: Entonces por qué no vamos a ver combates y encontrar más inklings que se quieran unir con nosotros.

Terl: Mayor compresión de una estrategia, está bien vamos. – Se levantó de la mesa y tomo el jugo que tenía enfrente su yo (dado por Kidi) dio un único trago al mismo y sin contenido en la lata, la lanza la lata al bote de reciclaje, revoto por la orilla superior y después de dar unos giros en el aire, se introdujo en la abertura del bote- Bien, vámonos. – Con una seña de su brazo se encamino al vestíbulo.

…

…

…

…

¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! Puede encestar una lata bacía de jugo en un bote con una abertura pequeña como si nada y no puede usar un rodillo como los demás.

Kidi: … ¡Teeeeerl! – se va corriendo tras el- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

Terl: ¡No otra vez Kidi! – Grito a la distancia.

-En las gradas-

Llegamos a las gradas, un lugar donde podemos ver los combates si interferir, molestar o el aria no es apropiada para verlos de cerca.

Terl: No sabía que el vestíbulo te llevaba a un lugar así. – Dijo mientras miraba el alrededor.

Kidi: Claro que los tienen, esto es para ver en mayoría a los equipos que están en un campeonato.

Terl: ¿Hacen campeonatos?

Kidi: Si, por lo general estos lugares es para usarlo para ver eso, pero también lo usamos para ver a los diferentes equipos para encontrar nuevos integrantes. Claro podemos verlos por nuestros dispositivos móviles, pero es un poco incómodo verlo todos juntos jeje.

Terl: Tiene sentido, además de que no podríamos ver bien lo que hacen los competidores.

Kidi: Exacto.

Terl y yo vimos a los diferentes chicos que estaba compitiendo, hay varios que al igual que Terl son malos con los rodillos o con otro tipo de armas y hay otros que se están divirtiendo, ya sea con amigos o con las personas que les tocaba… Es por eso que me gusta estas competencias, divertirse, es lo que más cuenta y muchos saben eso, no ha habido una competencia en la cual me he sentido menos preciada o impotente.

¿?: No sirve para el equipo…

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por unas simples palabras, mire por donde venía esa voz, era dos inklings girls una de verde lima y la otra rosada.

Kidi: "¿A qué se refiere con que no sirve?" – Pensó para sí misma.

Inklingirl 1: Mira lo, no sabe qué hacer.

Inklingirl 2: Te alteras mucho por un novato. – Dijo sin importancia.

Inklingirl 1: Sabes que buscamos lo mejor y solo veo gente que no es muy buena o da lástima.

Kidi: Lastima. –Dijo para sí misma con algo de enojo.

..

.

Narra Terl.

Podía ver lo que pasaba y a muy a mi sorpresa pude ver por primera vez a Kidi molesta… pero de verdad, podía escuchar lo mismo que ella, eran dos inklings girls. Una de ellas está atacando a un inkling que va iniciando, me sorprende el nivel de exigencia que tenía es inkling, si quería ver alguien competente podía hacerlo desde su Caldroi y no armar escenas, su compañera parecía despreocupada por lo que pasaba, no parecía de las que no le importa todo excepto ella, si no parecía más resignada que decir algo.

Sus palabras continuaban, al igual que la paciencia de Kidi fue decayendo, esto solo podía indicar una cosa, problemas, solo espero que Kidi no sea la que inicie ya que esto puede salirse de control, conocía varios aspectos de Kidi, pero no este, era completa mente nueva para mí, solo esperaba que ella tuviera lo suficiente mente fría la cabeza para comportarse, pero como se veía como apretaba los puños, no me decía algo bueno.

Inklingirl 1: No sirve para nada, lo mejor para el seria renunciar antes de iniciar algo que le traiga vergüenza – Dijo en tono burlón.

Okey, paso la "línea" estaba molesto sí, pero no por eso iba lanzarme contra ella, pero Kidi tenía una opinión muy diferente, tuve que ser muy rápido para detenerla, tendríamos problemas si ella arma una disputa. Esto no se quedó debajo de la mesa todos los que estaban presente nos miraron incluyendo a esas inklings.

Terl: Kidi cálmate, no es el lugar y el momento para enojarse. – Dijo con una voz tranquila.

Kidi: Pero ellas… - Dijo con completo enojo.

Terl: Lo sé. No digo que no te enojes con ellas, pero pelear no nos aran mejores, además ellas tienen sus estándares y nosotros los nuestro, así que es mejor que te calmes un poco. – Dijo en el oído de Kidi.

Ella forcejeaba para ir con aquella inkling, pero después de unos pocos minutos se fue calmando, entendía su enojo, pero no sacaba nada de esto. El silencio se hizo en la sala, pero no por mucho, Kidi volvió a sentarse y continuar con nuestros asuntos, pero algo que he aprendido en este tipo de casos es que nada termina bien.

Inklingirl 1: Oye tú, calma a tu amiga, no quiero que me este molestado. – Dijo algo irritada.

¿Es acaso idiota esta tipa? El motivo por el cual ella perdió los estribos fue por ti y ahora que se calmó, decides provocarla más. Quisiera decir que termino a hi, pero no puedo.

Kidi: No eres la más indicada para decirlo.

… Pude ver como algunos inklings abandonaban la sala y claramente no se querían meter en este asunto y prefirieron retirarse antes de estar ante el fuego cruzado.

Inklingirl 1: ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Se levantó de su asiento y fue a estar enfrente de Kidi.

Kidi: Retráctate de lo que dijiste.

Inklingirl 1: ¿A qué te refieres? – Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y su voz lo demostraba.

Kidi: Me refiero a lo que dijiste sobre aquel chico.

Inklingirl 1: Porque voy a retractarme por algo que es verdad. – Sonreía de manera retadora.

Kidi: Él era nuevo, ningún chico aparecerá de un rango "C" en adelante en su primera partida.

Inklingirl 1: Pues deberían, así tendría competencia algo decente.

Kidi: Tuy mal… - No pudo terminar por que Terl se puso en medio – Deja me pasar Terl.

Terl: Tranquila Kidi, no caigas en su juego.

Inklingirl 1: Je, tu novio tuvo que meterse en tus problemas.

Kidi: porque no cierra una vez es pic…

Terl: ¡Basta de una vez! ¡Y tú no estés alborotando esto!

Inklingirl 1: Y si no ¿Qué? – Desafío.

Inklingirl 2: Tengan un combate.

La segunda inkling se acercó a nosotros, ella parecía tranquila, pero claro podía notar que no le agradaba nada esto.

Inklingirl 1: ¿Nuud? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

Nuud: Ella quiere que te retractes por lo que dijiste sobre aquel novato, y tú quieres que te deje en paz no, tengan un combat ¿les parece?

Terl: … Por mi parte me parece bien, pero no es mi decisión, si no de ellas. – Señala a Kidi y a la chica inkling.

Ninguna nos volteo a vernos, la verdad un inicio este asunto y fue Kidi esa persona, ella no tenía el derecho de rechazar esta propuesta, pero por el otro lado la otra chica podía y con todo derecho.

Kidi: … Está bien, acepto el combate. – Dijo resignada.

Inklingirl: Nuud, no sé qué planeas conseguir con esto y no quiero perder mi tiempo con una mocosa llorona como ella – Mira a Kidi y ella le responde con un gruñido- Pero, me dará una satisfacción patearte el trasero. – Sonrió al final.

Nuud: Yo no planeo nada Ukal, solo quiero terminar esto y continuar mi día tranquilo. Ambas aceptaron a este combate y no quiero escuchar una queja de la que pierda. Ukal, si tu pierdes tendrás que retractarte de tus palabras.

Ukal: Si, si, si, como sea, pero si yo gano – Se acerca a Kidi- Tu pequeña, nunca pondrá un pie de nuevo en el vestíbulo, me escuchaste. – Sonrió de manera maléfica.

Terl: ¡Ella tiene que dejar las competencias si pierde! ¡Eso ni en…!

Kidi: Acepto.

Vi a Kidi, nunca la había visto tan decidido, juraría que aquel que fuera vito por esa mirada, saldría corriendo, pero aquella inkling solo dio una sonrisa más amplia. Ya acordado todo ellas se retiraron al vestíbulo a esperarnos.

Terl: ¿Estas seguras de esto?

No me contesto, estaba tan concentrada que olvido su entorno, sin espera de nadie ella se movió hacia la salida, estaba ansiosa por lo que iba a pasar, le seguí, me preocupaba la decisión que tomo, ¿unas palabras costaban tanto como su retiro prematuro? Si, para Kidi lo valía, salimos de la zona de espectadores y las vimos, al parecer al inkling verde creo que se llamaba Nuud ya tenía todo preparado, solo faltábamos nosotros.

Ukal: Esto será fácil. – Estira sus brazos- Una alimaña menos en estas competencias. – Dijo de manera burlona.

Kidi: No me subestimes.

Ya está todo preparado, los canales que dirigían al área de combate ya estaban abiertas Kidi y la otra inkling entraron para iniciar, solo nos quedamos la inkling verde y yo.

Nuud: Vamos, tenemos que ver esto. – Se va a la zona de espectadores.

No puse objeción le seguí a la sala, era muy diferente a la que estábamos, esta debe ser solo para aquellas que fuero personalizadas.

Nuud: ¿Quién ganara?

Terl: ¿Qué?

Nuud: Te pregunte ¿Quién ganara?

Terl: no entiendo tu pregunta, pero si hablamos de la competencia entre nuestras compañeras… creo que Kidi tiene una oportunidad.

Nuud: Dices que ella no tiene todo para ganar ¿no?

Terl: No lo sé… solo la he conocido por más de una semana y no es del todo como actúa, he visto su manera de competir en equipo, pero su habilidad individual me intriga.

Nuud: … Ya veo, bueno, yo te diré esto: "Lo siento"

Terl: ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Se escuchaba confundido por las disculpas de aquella inkling.

Nuud: Como te lo digo… Tu amiga no tiene oportunidad, Ukal, es una competidora formidable, ella busca lo mejor, porque es la mejor, no por nada en un rango "A"

Terl: ¿Rango A? – Se escuchaba preocupado, es posible que su amiga se metiera en algo de la cual ella no saldría tan bien.

Nuud: Exacto, ambos lo somos, buscamos a gente que tenga habilidad nata, nuestro clan se formó por gente seria y así ha sido durante mucho tiempo. – Dijo tranquila mente.

Terl: ¿Para qué me estas contando esto?

Nuud: Puedes llamarlo una manera de justificar la actitud de mi compañera, pero te lo cuento, para que no haiga resentimiento entre nosotros.

Terl: Desde un inicio, no hay resentimiento y con lo que me dices puedes haber me dado otro punto de vista, pero algo te digo… no subestimes a mi amiga. – Puso una mirada seria a aquella inkling.

Sutil, calmada, no le importaba. Muchas cosas, podría ver en su mirada, pero solo reflejaban una calma envidiable, la distancia de conocimientos es demencial entre ella y yo, tal vez sea un novato aquí, pero aún tengo mis conocimientos de mi ciudad natal.

Nuud: … Oh, ya van a comenzar. – Apunta a la pantalla.

Una señal para dejar de hablar y ver lo que pasara, la verdad estaba, un poco inseguro de lo que pasaría, tal vez no lo diga o lo demuestre, pero ella es la primera compañera y la única que ha podido aguantar mi actitud, de hecho, no le importa. Ambas se levantaron ella llevaba su confiable rodillo básico y su contrincante tenía una carga tintas básico.

Nuud: Se va a burlar de ella, esto es bajo, incluso para Ukal.

Terl: Kidi… espero que sepas lo que hagas.

La competencia inicio, ambas salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Kidi se enfocó a pintar lo más que podía, ella sabía que un movimiento en falso y BUM explota y tendrá que iniciar de nuevo y Ukal podrá recuperar el espacio pintado por ella.

| (Ukal elimino a Kidi) |

Terl: NO.

Nuud: Te lo dije, Ukal es la mejor.

Esto es bueno, ya hay una diferencia del 5.2% de territorio pintado a favor del Ukal, Kidi regreso a la base, pero se veía serena, como si eso no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Ella no la había visualizado y fue fulminada por la carga tinta sin previo aviso, Reanudo su andar, pero esta vez se fue por otra dirección.

Terl: "¿Qué planeas Kidi?" – Pensó para sí mismo.

..

.

Ya han pasado tres minutos desde comenzó este encuentro y Kidi se encuentra en un gran aprieto una diferencia del 37.4% de territorio pintado, y ella con solo el 12.6% esto no me trae no va para bien. Kidi, por favor que tienes un plan o un as bajo la manga.

-En el campo de combate-

Ukal: ¡Ríndete de una vez niña! ¡Perdiste! Acéptalo, yo gane esto.

Kidi: ¡Si ya dejaste de parlotear podemos continuar! ¡Hasta donde yo sé, aun no pierdo!

Ukal: ¡Crees, que aun tienes oportunidad!

Kidi: No lo creo, lo sé. – Sonríe- Es hora de jugar mi carta.

-En la sala de espectadores-

Pude ver como Kidi comenzó a moverse nueva mente, se ha estado cubriendo detrás de una barricada durante un rato, su contrincante ya ni se preocupaba del terreno, solo se dedicaba a casar la cabeza de Kidi, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces en las cuales ella tuvo que regresar a su base. La rutina era la misma se iba para un lado hacía tres coberturas que lo dividía, pero a mitad de la segunda y la tercera ella era mandada de nuevo a la base.

Terl: "¿Que planeas Kidi?" – Pensó para sí mismo.

Ya estaba cerca del área donde siempre era derrotada, la verdad cuestionaba la estrategia de Kidi, nunca fue por el frente, si no por los lados, era una "u" para ser preciso su área pintada, y al final de este hay una manera de conectar con el centro, pero antes de tocar dicho lugar, Ukal disparaba y evitaba que Kidi se acercaba.

-En el campo de combate-

Ukal: Sabes perdí mi tiempo hoy, pero no importa, esto ya había terminado desde que comenzó. – Fijo su mira para el mismo lugar donde iba pasar Kidi- A dios chiquilla. – Disparo él carga tinta.

Sonó el disparo, pude ver como Kidi miraba a donde sonaba y de un momento a otro, ya nadie estaba en ese lugar, pero hay algo diferente.

Ukal: Ja te lo dije, esto es mío niña. – Sentencio.

No se había dado cuenta que Kidi no regreso a la base, mejor dicho, desapareció, no la podía encontrar en todo el lugar, ¿Se había escondido? No lo sabía, saqué mi móvil y puse el combate en el para visualizarla y para mi sorpresa estaba del otro lado de su territorio y pasando la marca, no sabía que pasaba ¿Cómo llego ahí tan rápido?

-En la sala de espectadores-

Estaba pasmado por lo que veía, Kidi se acercaba lenta mente, mientras que Ukal, no se había dado cuenta de ella. No me esperaba esto je, al parecer no soy el único que tiene algo que lo haga destacar.

Terl: "Tenias un as bajo la manga verdad, tonta" – Pensó para sí mismo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba.

Ya estaba básica mente detrás una confiada Ukal, podía ver su sonrisa y no tenía que ser un genio, para saber que ara ahora, y le dio más gracia, cuando comenzó a hacer caras detrás de ella, ya satisfecha esta, toco dos veces el hombro de Ukal y sin oportunidad de visualizarla, le dejo caer el Rodillo encima y mandándola a la base.

| (Kidi elimino a Ukal) |

Un pequeño paso, pero al quitársela de ahí, ella ya se podía mover por el resto del terreno y recuperarlo y tener chances de ganar. Sin perder tiempo ella comenzó a pintar el lugar, pero no todo es fácil, Ukal acaba de regresar al juego y no parecía tan contenta, se sumergió en su tinta para regresar a donde estaba a todo fervor, Kidi seguía con lo su yo, ya tenía un 12.1% del terreno pintado de vuelta, pero en un momento se volvió a ir a un lado nueva mente seguía pintando con normalidad. Ukal llego de nuevo a su lugar vi cómo comenzó a hablar, pero su expresión se tomó seria, pero no le dio tiempo ya que Kidi, ya le esperaba, salió de la tinta de un salto y envistió con su rodillo por el frente de la misma, solo podía ver como Kidi se volvía a manchar de su propia tinta, pero eso era lo de menos.

.

La partía seguía continuando y esto ya estaba parejo a medio minuto de terminar esto y ya no había duda de que ella tiene la oportunidad de ganar, varios saltos explosivos y rallos tinto ricos fueron saliendo, ninguna esquematizaba en técnicas y en tinta para acabar con la otra, pero hay una diferencia y esa era que una de ellas disfrutaba lo que hacía y la otra perdía demasiado la paciencia hasta perder la concentración.

Terl: Vaya come back Kidi.

Nuud: …

.

La partida había terminado, Salí lo más rápido de la sala de espectadores, para esperar a las afueras de vestíbulo, había tardado un poco, pero salió, estaba completa mente agotada y no la culpo, pero se notaba lo feliz no sabía si era porque podrá continuar compitiendo o porque ara que una inkling se trague sus palabras, sea cual sea la razón está bien justificada, alzo la mirada y me vio, y para mi "sorpresa" me dio una sonrisa, yo solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía y le da unos pequeños aplauso.

Si tengo que decir algo sobre Kidi y las apuestas, sería que es muy mala ganadora, ya que está haciendo un tipo baile de la victoria enfrente de las dos inklings y esperando a que Ukal hable.

Nuud: ¿No va a parar?

Terl: Si~ no lo creo. – Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente por la demostración de una mala ganadora.

Ukal: Esto es… tan humillante. – Dejo caer sus brazos.

Nuud: Humillante o no, tienes que cumplir con tu parte del trato.

Ukal: ¿Tengo que? – Dijo con tono cansado y reprochado.

Nuud: Es lo justo. – Dijo sin cambiar su expresión pasiva.

Ukal: Bien. Retiro lo que dije. – Dijo con fastidio.

Kidi: ¿Qué? Perdona creo que no te escuche ¿Puedes repetirlo? – Fingió sordera y llevo su mano a su oreja, para escuchar, mientras sonreía.

Ukal: No esperar a que lo repita ¿verdad?

Kidi seguía esperando la repetición de las palabras ya pronunciada, lo cual enojaba a Ukal.

Ukal: Huuuy~ Que desesperante ¡Bien, retiro lo que dije! ¡¿Feliz?! – Dijo completa mente enojada.

Kidi: Lo siento, ¿Qué fue lo que?...

Terl: Ya Kidi, déjalas.

Kidi: Fuu, aguafiestas.

Nuud: Ya terminado esto… te pregunto algo. – Señala a Kidi- ¿Quieres unirte a mi clan?

… … …

Lo más inesperado acaba de suceder ¿Quién diría que? De repente te aparecía una propuesta de unirte a un clan, así como así, vi a Kidi la cual estaba en shock.

Kidi: ¿Quieres que me una a tu clan?

Nuud solo asintió ante su cuestión…

Kidi: ¿Qué acaso ella no era la…? – Dijo sorprendida por aquella revelación más la propuesta.

Ukal: Soy más como una examinadora, por eso soy exigente con los que reclutamos y como me ganaste, ella te quiere en su equipo.

Nuud: ¿Qué dices?

Kidi: Paso. – Negó con su palma

Durante más de 5 minutos vi como Ukal estuvo agitando a Kidi por un buen rato, reprochándole todo tipo de cosas, mientras que Nuud por primera vez cambio su expresión. Kidi cuando hace algo siempre hay represarías, pero esto era completamente ilógico, los agites que sufría la llevaron a tener remolinos en vez de ojos.

Tras calmar la cosa y de que Kidi callera al suelo por el mareo, fuimos a descansar a una mesa y continuar charlando, algo que me sorprendió fue que ambas hicieron el clan desde cero hace un año y ahora este entre los mejores de la ciudad ¿Quién lo diría? Además, se disculparon por el trato duro, muchos usaron el nombre de dicho clan para beneficio propio, dejándole una mala reputación al mismo, con eso buscan tanto a los mejores tanto en habilidad e ideales.

Terl: Por eso le ofreciste un lugar a Kidi ¿no?

Nuud: Exactamente, tiene sus ideales en el lugar correcto.

La charla continua hasta horas tardías al igual cuando Kidi tuvo la suficiente estabilidad para poderse parar, aunque aún tenía varios mareos. Nos despedimos de Nuud y Ukal, que ya tuvieron suficiente por hoy y para mi sorpresa también Kidi, dijo que tenía que descansar que ya n o podía mover un musculo, se lo había ganado y muy bien, ella se fue dejándome solo, no tenía problemas con eso así que me despedí y fui al vestíbulo, aún tenía que mejorar mucho.

..

.

Estaba en los pasillos de mi apartamento estirando mis brazos por el arduo trabajo que tuve hoy. Fue impresionante,

Lleve más sorpresas de las que debería y además de otro punto de vista de Kidi y de considerarla una camarada más que una simple conocida, ahora ase que no me debo confiar de sus habilidades y no volver a subestimarla. Ya estaba en mi respectivo hogar, para darme un descanso merecido y pensar en algo para Kidi, uno: por su gran trabajo y dos: por haberle subestimado, tome mis llaves y la acerque al seguro, pero note que estaba abierta, sé que la había cerrado antes de irme hoy, cuando la abrí me lleve una sorpresa.

Kidi: ¡Hola Terl! Te habías tardado bastante, mira pedí una pizza para cenar. – Dijo mientras levantaba una caja de pizza sobre su cabeza.

.

.

.

Terl: "¡Exijo una completa devolución de mi simpatía!" – Pensó completa mente enojado- ¡¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa?!, ¡No la pregunta es! ¡¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi casa?!

Kidi: A eso, un día solo te seguí hasta aquí y tu nuca te habías dado cuenta, y lo otro le saqué una copia tu llave un día. - Dijo con completa naturalidad.

Terl: ¡Eso no me calma para nada! De hecho ¡Me das desconfianza por eso!

Y así termino mi día de una manera poco esperada, además de la peor pizza que he probado en mi vida.


End file.
